The Covenant meets the Elements
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Sarah and Kate both had broken up with Caleb and Pogue who were not taking it well. Four girls come to Ipswich. They are not to difference from the boys as they think. Will they open up to the boys and tell them why they are really there? Boys/OC
1. The New girls in town

**Thia ia a story that I have had holed up in my documents for almost a year and I think it's about time I bring it out. I hope you guys enjoy and will review to tell me. I love review I almsot love bringing stories that can interest you and I hope that is what this will do.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anythign related to The covenant but Everything about the Elements is mine.**

Element Meets Covenant

"We're moving you to Ipswich." Their father said. All four girls jaws dropped. "What How come you are telling us this?" Riley asked. She didn't want to leave Salem. "You are staying with our Allie Gregory. Salem is getting to dangerous. We are only doing this to protect you." All four girls looked at each other.

Power: Nature

Name: Riley Rider

Age: 18

Hair: wavy blonde hair past her shoulders

Height: 5'2

Eyes: green eyes

Tattoos and piercing: Symbol of nature on the back of her neck and a ring of leaves around her neck which meets both ends of the symbol. Old willow tree between her shoulder blades. Libra and pink sign on the small of her back.

Piercing: One piercing in each ear and belly button.

Style: preppy and casual clothing style, Abercrombie and Fitch types of stores.

Other: Alex's older sister, Oldest out of the four cousins, Leader and is the most responsible one. She is the shortest out of the four. Favorite color is green. Plays the bass

Power: Wind

Name: Alex Rider

Age: 17

Hair: Straight dirty Blonde hair with light blonde highlights going to the end of her back.

Height:5'2 ½

Eyes: Sliver

Tattoos and piercing: The symbol of wind on the back of her neck and (gets when she turns 18) ring of clouds around her neck which meets both end of her symbol. Shooting star on her left shoulder. Cancer moon on the small of her back.

Piercing: One piercing on the cartilage on her left ear. White ball in middle of the loop.

Style: casual-solid colors clothing, exotic colors, Doesn't wear anything to revealing.

Other: Third oldest out of four cousins, Riley's younger sister, Quiet, Skater. Likes to write. Plays the Piano

Power: Fire

Name: Terri Rider

Age: 18

Hair: Brown straight hair with dark red highlights that goes to her mid back.

Height: 5'7

Eyes: Red

Tattoos: the symbol of fire on the back of her neck, a ring of fire around her neck meeting both ends of her symbol. A tribal heart with a golden cross in the middle of her shoulder blades. A ring of fire circling her belly button. Sagittarius symbol on the right of her ankle.

Piercing: Two studs in each ear, belly button, and tongue.

Style: Punk rock kind of style, Wears mostly black aside from either hot pink, A lot of types of red and blue.

Other: Is a tallest out of the group and the Second oldest, She takes risk and is the rebel. She's a blunt person who has no problem speaking the truth.

Power: Water

Name: Zoey Rider

Age: 17

Hair: Brown wavy hair with blue high lights that goes down to her chest.

Height: 5'4

Eyes: Dark Blue

Tattoos: Symbol of Water on the back of her neck,(gets when she turns 18) Circle of waves around her neck meeting both ends of the symbol, Zoey in cursive above her heart, A blue Leo with Tribal Lines on her left Ankle, a Fairy sleeping on the moon.

Piercing: piercing on each ear and left cartilage and a belly button

Style: Casual but usually wearing black and blue together, Kind of the same as her sister and Alex mixed together.

Other: Zoey is the baby but is also the sneakiest. Terri and her are partners-in-crime and she is the toughest.

"Come on you guys are totally boring now. So what if Sarah decided if it would be best if she went back to Boston. So what if Kate decided it would be best to see other people. I'm mean at least you didn't tell her our secret then maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Reid said trying to encourage his friends.

"What stupid is trying to say here is you guys need to stop wallowing." Tyler said while slapping Reid in the back of his head then sitting at the foot of the bed where Caleb was sitting on.

"Look you guys it has been a month since you guys broke up and no offense Pogue but it looked like Kate didn't have a problem moving on so neither should you."

"Yeah I mean didn't she date Brock Daniels and Steven Masters since you guys broke up." Pogue eyes grow big then he sinks lower into his chair.

"I swear Reid just shut up." Tyler said.

"Look you guys deserve to have fun so why don't you come with us to Nicky's tonight. We'll shot some pool have a couple drinks. Come on you guys need to get out." Tyler said.

"Fine I'll go for a game of pool." Pogue said. "but let me take a shower first."

"Please do." Reid said.

"Shut up." Pogue said and grabbed his clothes and walks out.

"Come on Caleb. It's good for you. You need to get out of this slump. Look curse me for talking about Sarah but I doubt that she is sitting around in her house. Look she couldn't handle it but I bet she didn't want you to wait for her to come to her senses. So get off you ass and have a good time or try to it would make me feel better and I don't know about Reid but set a good example for Pogue." Tyler didn't know where this was coming from but he hoped it was working.

"Fine Fine Fine. I'll go with you." Caleb said.

They just arrived at Nicky's and went straight to a pool table and set up. They played for a while and Caleb and Pogue were actually smiling for awhile.

"I'm hungry how about you?" Reid asked and mostly all of them nod. "I'll get it." Caleb said and went to the bar.

Tyler looked to the door and saw four girls coming in. he lightly slap Reid in the chest to get his attention towards the girls.

"Damn they are fine." Reid said. The girls walked to a table and sat down. Even though he didn't say anything Tyler had his eyes on one girl. She had long blonde hair and from his distant it looked like she has sliver eyes. He looked away when she turned and looked at him. When he looked back at her she was still looking at him. She shots him a smile and gave a little wave he return the smile and give her a little nod. She turn back to her friends. When he looked at Caleb he saw one of the girls walking towards the bar and stops right next to him. Caleb looked and saw her walking towards him and stops right next to him.

"Hey." she said to him.

"Hi." he said. Nicky came up to her. "Hey what can I get you?" Nicky asked.

"Can I have two fries and four cokes?" Nicky nods and leaves.

"For someone who looks like you, you sure have a big appetite." He said causing her to laugh.

"Thanks I think." she said.

"My name is Riley Rider." she introduced sticking out her hand. Caleb looked down and accepted it. "Caleb Danvers. So I'm taking a wild guess in saying that you just moved here?" she nods.

"Lucky Guess. Yeah my Cousins and me just moved here from New York. We transferred to Spencer Academy."

"Well then I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." Caleb said.

"I hope so." she said. He noticed the tattoo on her neck.

"Nice Tattoo by the way. That's really cool." she touched her neck.

"Oh yeah thanks. I got this slapped on me when I was 18." she said and he nods. Nicky gave him his fries.

"Well then hopefully I'll see you later?" Riley asked. And Caleb nods. "yeah hopefully." he said and walked away but not before sending her a smile.

When Caleb got back to the pool table his friends all had smirks on their faces.

"What?" he said setting down the fries.

"who's your friend?" Pogue asked.

"oh her that's just Riley Rider she just moved to Ipswich with her cousins to Spencer."

"Riley Rider huh? You learned all that in one conversation?" Tyler asked then looked back at the table at the girl he had eyes for. He was wondering if her name was Rider too.

"Tyler…… Tyler…. Hey Baby boy.' Reid said and pushed Tyler trying to get his attention.

"what?" he said looking at Reid.

"it's your turn." he said motioning to the pool table. Tyler went to hit and Reid's eyes wandered towards the direction Tyler was staring off to seconds ago and smirked when he realized where Tyler was looking at. When Tyler did his shot Reid walked up to him.

"So which one do you like?" Reid asked Tyler. Tyler looked at him confusingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"come on Baby boy you've been staring at that table since they got here. Don't leave me hanging."

"Fine the girl with the long blonde hair and the bright green hoodie." Tyler said quickly pointing at her.

"Cute Tyler. You should ask her out." Reid said. Tyler eyes grow big.

"What no way. You heard they just got here." Tyler said. Reid just shook his head. "you're pathetic."

"Come on Reid leave Baby boy here alone." Pogue said as he put an arm around Tyler.

"Can we just move on please?" He said taking his turn again. Pogue and Caleb looked at each other then back at Tyler and Reid.

"excuse me?" Someone says behind Pogue. He turns around to see one of the girls from the table. He moves aside and she smiles at him and walks away to grabs two pool sticks and walks to the pool table next to them. He looks at the table and sees her and another girl with brown hair and red highlights. She throws the girl a stick then goes to one side. She then looked at Pogue and started to stare and for some reason he kept staring too.

"Take a picture Zoey it will last longer." the other girl said. She blushed and hit the girl with her stick in the butt.

"Ouch what was that for? You were the one who was staring." she said.

"Can you stop saying that out loud Terri." She took one last look at Pogue then down on the table.

"Like what you see?" Caleb said standing next to Pogue.

"yeah it never hurt to look." he said with a smirk. Reid was waiting for his turn when he felt a stick ram in to his butt.

"whoa watch where you point that thing." he said as he turn around and saw Terri standing there.

"I'm sorry did that hurt? I would expect someone like you to like it up the butt." she said with a smirk. Reid crossed his arm over his chest.

"funny. So I heard you're new. Where did you come from?" he asked. He looked her and had to admit she looks like a toughie but that made her more attracting to him.

"New York the big city and now I'm in this little town with a name I can't even pronounce." she said with a smile. It caused Reid to laugh. "Reid Garwin." he said and she looked back at Zoey who was looking at her with a smirk. " Terri Rider that my sister Zoey. Zoey come here and say hi." she said Zoey laughed but walked to her side.

"hello." she said. "you're pathetic" Zoey said to her sister. Terri slaps her arm.

"Reid" he said towards Zoey. She nods.

"these are my friends. That Tyler but you can call him Baby Boy. Then there is Pogue and Caleb which I think your friend over there already has eyes for." he said pointing towards Alex and Riley.

"what else is new. She can make guy wrap around little finger in no time." Zoey said then walked away again.

"they are our cousins. Riley and that's her sister Alex." Terri informed.

"now I have to get back to my game." she nodded towards the table and turned back. Reid turned back to his table and saw all of them smirking at him.

"What? I was just talking." Tyler nods then goes back to shooting. Alex and Riley stand up and walks towards the pool table Alex shot Tyler a smile before turning to Zoey. Riley started talking to Caleb again. Terri was just taking her shot when she felt someone standing behind her and put his hand on her butt.

"what are you doing tonight?" he asked as he bent down and whispered it into her ear. She turn her head slightly just to see what he looked like. She stands up straight with her back up against her chest. Reid was watching this with a glare. He liked her and when he saw Aaron hitting on her and that she was hitting on him back he wanted to punch him.

Alex and Zoey was watching her and rolled her eyes, Terri slide her arm around the back of his neck and he kisses the back of her neck.

"there is just one thing I need to tell you." she said and before he knew it she flipped him onto the pool table landing on his back against all the pool balls.

His boys were about to charge after her but Alex grabbed one by the neck and Zoey kicked the other one right from under him and step on his chest keeping him down. Terri went on top the table and stood above him. She put her foot against his throat. All the boys jaws drop. Terri bends down and grabs Aaron's balls hard that he screams in pain.

"you ever touch my ass or kiss me again you will lose this tiny thing in between your legs." she said. "come on Terri he learn his lesson." Riley said standing in front of her but not on the table.

"show off." Zoey said. Nicky came up to the table with a baseball bat.

"hey that's not allowed in here." he said . Terri looked at him and nod. She looked back down at Aaron and smirk.

"it's been fun." she said and punched him really hard in the face. He had tears rolling down his face and blood running out of his nose. She stood up and step on his balls before jumping off the pool table. Alex turn the boy she was choking to face her and she knees him in the stomach. Zoey takes her foot off his chest kicks him in the face. Riley rolls her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." she said.

" you're surrounded by a lot of things but I'm not sure if Idiots are one of them." Caleb said. She smiles at him before walking away towards the door.

"Come on three stooges." she said. Alex smiles towards Tyler again. "see ya." she said.

"yeah see ya." she walks away. Zoey smiles towards Pogue then walks away. Terri winks at Reid before walking away. Reid walks up to Aaron who was still on the table.

"man Aaron who would have thought that out of everybody a girl was the one that was going to give you what you deserve." he said and lightly slap him on the side of his face. Tyler heard what he said and started laughing.

"makes you think twice before touching a girl ass." he said and Tyler and Reid pound fist then heads back to their game.

It was the next day of school. When the new girls came in they all sat by each other. The boys sat in the row above them.

"well class it seems we have new students with us. Why don't they stand up and introduce them selves." Zoey rolled her eyes. "why?" she asked.

"it is respectful." The professor was irritated with them already.

"oh well in that case no." she said. Riley slapped her upside her head and a few kids laughed. "shut up." she told them giving Riley and them a glare.

"the bitch over there is Zoey Rider, my name is Alex Rider and this is my sister Riley. Good enough?" she said. "isn't there suppose to be four?" the professor asked.

"yeah you can try her room." Zoey said. A few minutes into the class they turn to see Terri running into the class.

"sorry I'm late." she turned and saw Aaron in one of the rows. "I had to ice my hand." she said glaring at Aaron. Aaron sunk down lower into her seat.

"well what is your name?"

"Terri Rider." she said she saw a seat empty next to Reid and decided to take it. He looked at her when she sat down next to him.

"hello Tomb raider." he said to her and she chuckled. "what's up?" she said.

"so what are we learning?" she asked leaning closer into him. "Stephen King."

"cool wake me up when it's done." she said Reid chuckled.

"okay." he said and she smiled and laid her head down. Reid noticed the Tattoo of something on the back of her neck.

"Nice Tat" he said. She lifts her head up and looked at him with curiosity. "Why? You want one?" she said and he smirks at her.

It was swim practice. They just changed into their uniforms when they saw Zoey walking out of the coach's office. Pogue decided to walk up to her.

"hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was transferred to Spencer to be on their swim team because the school I was going to had to shut down their swim team but they didn't want my talent to go to waste."

"really? What do you swim?" he said and she smiled." well I can do all but my specialty is Free style."

"you can do all?" he said as he arched his eyebrow.

"what can I say I love the water." she went into the locker rooms when Tyler and the rest of the boys came up behind him.

"what is she doing here?" Caleb asked.

"she's the new girl on the girl's free style team." she came out of the locker room and winked at him. "damn Pogue what's going on with you?" Tyler asked. Pogue didn't say anything he just pushes Tyler away. But he cried out in pain because Reid whipped his towel on his butt.

"Alright Zoey you are going up against two of the best Free styling swimmer on both teams you hear?"

"yeah I hear." she said. Then Caleb walked up to her where she was sitting at the edge with her legs dangling in the pool.

"so you Cousin Riley? You guys are close?" he asked. She looked up and smiled at him then stood up in front of him.

"yeah she is more like my sister then my cousin but they are all like that though as you can see how she treats me when I act up." she said motioning to her head.

"yeah well no offence but that how I am when it comes to me and my friends." he said motioning to the three boys talking while leaning on the wall.

"well then you guys are made for each other."

"so you must be pretty good to have both Girls and Boys racing against you?" he said.

"well I don't like to brag or anything but-" she started and they both started laughing. "alright the people I asked line up." the coach said blowing his whistle.

"so you ready to be beaten?" Caleb said.

"no I'm ready to win." She say with a smirk. During the race her, Caleb and the other girl Rebecca stayed near each other moving in positions back and forth. It was getting near the end and Zoey decided to start actually giving her best and sped forward taking the win. Everybody was shocked that a girl just beat Caleb Danvers. Pogue, Tyler and Reid helped all three out of the pool.

"Wow. Zoey you are like a shark." Rebecca says taking off her swimmer cap.

"Thanks." She turn to Pogue and Caleb. "I wasn't kidding when I said I loved the water." She took her swimmer's cap and walked away. Everybody looked at Pogue who was still watching her.

"I changed my mind. I just fell in love." He said pointing in the direction Zoey just went in.

Tyler looked around and saw Alex sitting on the bench writing in her book. She looked up when she felt someone eyes on her and saw Tyler looking at her. She gave him a smile and he smiled back. He looked at his friends and saw them in a conversation and decided to walk quietly away. She stood up and walked to the railing she saw him walking towards her. She bend down on one knee and lean against the rail.

"So you were walking away from your friends very quietly there. May I ask why?" She says with a smile. "Well see if they don't see me walking away then they won't hound me about it." He says. She nod her head in agreement.

"Yes I know how you feel. My girls hound me all the time."

"You guys look real tight." Tyler admitted.

"We are." She says with a smile. "So what are you doing here?"

"Apparently watching Zoey school everybody in swimming." Alex said laughing a little. Even Tyler laughed a little.

"I know. Where did she learn to swim like that?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Alex said shaking her head.

"She always knew how to swim. Every time I asked her she just said she just has this comfortable feeling." Alex explained looking at the water. When she looked back at Tyler she saw him smiling and she gave him a smile back.

Zoey was just coming out of the locker room when she saw Tyler and Alex talking . She smiled and walked to Pogue, Reid, and Caleb.

"So how long do you think it's going to take before they start going out?" Zoey says pointing towards Tyler and Alex. Reid smirked at his best friend.

"I say about the end of the week." Zoey says. Reid shook his head. Tyler and him was talking last night and he said he would ask her out soon just was scared of getting his ass kicked.

"Nah in a day or two." He said. "I'll bet twenty bucks on that." He said smirking at Zoey.

"You're on." She said and they shake hands making it official.

"I don't know Reid, you know how shy Tyler is." Pogue said with a nod from Caleb.

"Nah if I know my boy he going to grow the balls." They all turn back to the couple.

"Hey are you staying in the dorms?" Tyler asked. Alex shook her head at the question.

"Nope our dads bought us an a condo around West Adams Avenue. It's huge. I love that place."

"Adams Ave. I been there once for a party. Those places are nice."

"Actually me and Zoey were driving around one day and we passed the beautiful mansion. They were gorgeous. I was saying I would love to see what they looked like inside."

"Really. You went higher into Ipswich. Some of the mansion were build before most of the building here. They belong to the colony that settled here after leaving England."

"Really and how do you know this Mr. Simms?" Alex asked. She was impressed with his history.

"Because I live in one of them." He smiled when he saw Alex's jaw drop. "I grew up in there of course I don't live there anymore and moved into the dorms but I drop by every now and then and if you want I could pick you up tonight and show you around. I don't think my parents would be home. If anything my mother would be but she loves company." Alex nods eagerly. "I would love too Tyler."

"Well if you wouldn't mind waiting till practice is over then maybe you could write down your address so I could pick you up around 7:30?" Alex hesitated. She didn't want to get into anything serious especially when she just got here and with a guy she barely knew who was extremely cute and adorable. As if Tyler was reading her mind he says something to reassure her.

"I'm not going to try anything because I'm not that kind of guy… you can ask my friends. I'm actually a really shy guy but weirdly I feel comfortable with you and if you want it not to be then it won't be a date it will just be a friend doing a friend a favor." He offered. Alex smiled at his appreciation.

"Right now I don't know what I want it to be but I will take it so at the end of practice meet me at the Sliver Mercedes Convertible and I'll give you my Address and Cell Phone how does that sound?"

"It sounds great. Well I better get back before coach is on my ass." He said.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" She says with a smirk that caused him to blush. "No we wouldn't." He said before walking back towards the pool. She smiled then went back to her seat.

"Well Baby boy did you get her number?" Caleb asked when he got there. Tyler blushed again and then shook his head. "No but I will at the end of practice." He said. Reid smiled and slapped him on the back. "Way to go Baby boy."

"Well then there is one thing to say. If you hurt her I will kill you." Zoey said. Tyler nods and was received with a smile. "Alright then."

"So what is going on between you and Mr. Simms?" Zoey said sneaking up on Alex who was sitting on the hood of her car.

"Nothing……yet." Alex said blushing. "You know those houses we saw earlier." Zoey took a minute to remember then nod. "Well Tyler lives in one of them and tonight he is going to show me it." She says with a smile and it did not go unnoticed by Zoey.

"Hey Alex, Zoey." Tyler said from behind them. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and with one end he was drying his hair and had a smile on his face that has always seem to be there.

"Hey Tyler. Here" Alex says handing him a piece of paper. Zoey looked at them suspiciously. "Alright I'll see you later." Tyler said with a wink and started to walk to his black hummer. "Oh yeah by the way nice car." He said and then continued walking. When Zoey looked at Alex she saw that she was blushing.

"Oh you have so much explaining to do" Zoey says with a smile as her and her cousin move into the car. Alex just shakes her head and gets in. "So I'm guessing you made the team?" Alex asked in a sarcastic tone. Of course she knew the answer. Everyone knew the answer.

"Yes I Have." Zoey says and leans back into the chair. "You know what I think I'm gonna like it here." She sighs after and turns to Alex. Alex smiles at her and nods.

**Well that is the first chapter I hope I can think of the next chapter to update this but thank you so much for reading and always feel free to review and give me suggestion on what you will like to see. I'll try to update it soon. **

**Moviemanaic808**


	2. Blondie and Brownie

**I know I haven't updated in years but I finally got some encouragement when I saw Toby in Taylor Swift music video. (So Adorable to see him with a baby) but anyways so I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. **

* * *

After a long day of detention in three classes, and fighting about responiblity with Caleb, Reid really needed to get the hell out of the school and go somewhere. Since Babyboy was busy tonight he would have to take his own ride to Nicky's. Yes he does have a car, he just doesn't like using it unless he has too. It's a big black V8 Titan that his dad bought him when he was 16. Of course sincce his dad got him it, it's a car that wouldn't have been his first choice. Right now he really doesn't care.

"Come on Reid. Lighten up. You know how Caleb is." Tyler tells him. Luckily Tyler was giving him a ride to his house so he can grab his car before picking up Alex.

"Yes I know how he is because he's been breathing down my neck ever since I was 13. You know I'm really starting to not give a fuck that he is stronger because the next time he comes at me like that again I'm knocking him out."

"No you're not and you know it. Just relax alright. go to Nicky's, play pool, and hook up. You'll be fine in the morning." Tyler tells him but all he could do was nod. He walks out and into his childhood bedroom to change.

"This is fucking bullshit." He harshly whisperes to himself, with a slam of a door.

"Thanks for doing my makeup Riley." Alex says. She was sitting on the foot of Riley's bed, while her older sister, makes her look beautiful.

"Don't mention it. Just Remember-" Riley started but Alex wouldn't let her finish.

"I know Riley, you don't need to tell me again."

Riley looks down at Alex and nods before going back to her face.

"Alright all done." She says standing out of the way so Alex could go to the mirror.

"Thanks Ri. It looks great." Alex pulls Riley into a hug.

"Okay go have fun." Riley whispers and kiss her head.

They walk out into the kitchen to see Zoey drinking soda at the island and Terri sitting on the counter.

"I See you guys are going out again." Riley comments, with a hint of disappointment.

"Yup we didn't get to stay long enough at Nicky's so we wanna go again to play pool and Terri promised this time she will keep her cool in check." Zoey answered. She was leaning her elbows on the counter. She was wearing a dark blue halter top and her hair was half up, half down. She was wearing a dark brown pants that had thick peices of threading criss crossing down her leg so you can see the whole side of her leg. But the pants has a lacing at the top so you can't see that little half. She gives a playful look to Terri.

"I still don't think I did anything uncalled for." Terri says casually. She hops down the counter and Alex looked over her outfit. She was wearing a black spagehtti with a hot pink/black plaid open vest. A average length black jean skirt with the same design of her vest at the hem of her skirt. She also decided to wear black leather boots and a Black Fedora hat on top of her long striaght brown hair. Alex raised her eyebrows to that but brushed it off.

"Just don't draw to much attention to yourself." Riley says setting herself down on a stool.

"Well I am horny so I can't make any promises." Terri answers with a smirk. Alex and Zoey both snorted but Riley just rolled her eyes.

"Yes I promise." Terri replies after and crosses her fingers.

"You ready to go chicky." Zoey asks Alex. Alex smiles and nods.

"Yeah. He said he should be here around ten minutes."

"You know he's kind of cute." Terri says with a smile and nudges Alex with her shoulder. Alex blushes and nudges back.

"Yes I know and no it ain't gonna happen." Alex says with a stern face.

"Aww come on Alex. He's cute, he's nice, and he definitely like you." Terri points out. Alex saw Zoey nodding her head out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes sure but we said the same thing about Zach and look where that got me."

"So What. You can't expect every guy is like that." Zoey admits.

"Look guys we are just gonna go for a drive."

"He's taking you to his house." Terri bluntly adds but just causes Alex to roll her eyes.

"Just stop you guys." Riley yells out. Terri shakes her head and then grabs her leather jacket.

"Whatever. Come on Zoe." Terri says then walks out.

"Well see you guys later on tonight." Zoey says then follows Terri out. Alex looks at Riley, who shakes her head.

Walking into Nicky's all that could be heard were yelling boys, glass clanging together, pool balls hitting each other, and an old jukebox playing it's tunes. Reid makes his way through the bar.

"Hey Reid." Camille, a girl that Reid might have slept with once or twice, comes up to him looking for a third time.

"Hey what's up?" He greets with a small smile. He was still a little irked with his day and was definitely looking to get laid but was kind of hoping for something new.

"I've been missing you. We should hang out." She hints with her verison of seduction. Suddenly he feels a slim, warm arm slide around his waist and a firm but yet soft chest press up against his back. He slightly jumps when he feels a pair of lips place themselves on the back of his neck,

"Did I scare you?"

He turns his head to see Terri smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile and wrap her in his arms.

"Not a chance." He answers. She chuckles and turns to Camille.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" She asks with a innocent that Reid couldn't tell was not sincere.

Camille crosses her arms over her chest and snobs Terri. "Actually yeah, you were."

"Oh well I'm sorry. Maybe next time." Terri replies and links her arm with Reid's and pulls him towards a pool table. Reid heard Camille scoff but couldn't take his eyes off Terri.

"I hope you don't mind hanging out with a couple of newbies tonight." Terri smirks. Reid smiles back and pulls his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. He saw Zoey leaning over the pool table, lining up a shot.

"With you two beauties, of course not."

"Hey Reid. When did you get here?" Zoey asks, after sinking the 7 ball into the corner pocket.

"Just now. Nice hat." He comments. Zoey looks up at the hat and tips her head.

"Thank you. It's my favorite." Terri answers though. She takes the hat from Zoey's head and places it on her own. She smiles and poses for him, with a seductive wink. Zoey rolls her eyes at her sister antics and continues on with her game. Reid, on the other hand, was enjoying it. Everything about Terri was exciting to him. He wanted to ... become really acquainted with her. He pulls her closer by the hip and moves towards her ear.

"It's mine too." Reid, being Reid, places a soft kiss behind her ear. Terri felt her knees turn to goo. Usually Terri is the agressor but she had the feeling that Reid was playing her, not that she mind. He could play her all night long but not in front of her sister. She moves away from him and stands next to him.

"You feel like playing too?" She offers.

"Sure why not? Someone needs to teach you how to play."

"Excuse me?" Zoey says, "I admits you're cute and all and you look like someone I could get along with but I won't have none of that. I swear to you right here and now I can beat your ass in pool." She dares. Reid raises an eyebrow and nods.

"You're on little one." He replies. Terri lets out a little amused chuckle and makes her self comfy on a stool near the table.

"Because you're new I'll let that go, Blondie."

"Touche." And with that the games begin.

Alex holds onto her coat as Tyler holds the door open to his childhood mansion. She looks around in awe.

"Wow it really looks that spectacular?" Tyler asks with a chuckle. She nods her head slowly.

"Are you kidding me? You could fit my house three times in here." She answers with a smile from ear to ear.

"Now I think you are being over dramatic." He takes her coat and hangs it on the coat rack before leading her into the den.

"Well this is the family room, where no family members hang out together." He comments.

She taken back by his comment and how casual he said it. "Wow, no need to sugar coat it."

He chuckles. "Sorry. We aren't exactly the partridge family. I think the Addam's family had more love then we do. I think that's why the boys and I are so close. They're my brothers for all intentions and purposes."

"That's kind of tragic Tyler." She admits bashfully.

He shrugs his shoulders with a smile. "It's okay. I don't mind that much."

Alex nods her head. Suddenly a low groan is heard and Alex clutches her stomach. Tyler tries not to laugh to hard but lightly holds her arm.

"Well atleast I know which room to show you next." He tells her trying to cheer her up. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. Why didn't you say you were hungry?" He asks as he leads her to the kitchen.

"I didn't think it would be a bother." She admits and looks down.

"Non-sense." He sits her down on a stool and goes to the fridge. "So what would it be my lady?" He asks. She looks up and freezes. The look on his face just completely took her breath away. His bright crystal blue eyes, his 100 watts smile, his perfectly toned skin. He was beautiful. She lighty shakes her head and turns away.

"Surprise me" She answers with a cheeky smile. Tyler almost did a double take before hiding his face in the fridge. He couldn't help but want to stare at her. Her blonde hair, white fair skin, and gorgerous green eyes that he just wanted to stare into at all time. He felt like he was going crazy, or else just crazy for her.

Although Reid was winning, Zoey was just right behind him. She was standing on the side waiting for her turn, leaning on the pool stick. Terri was right by her side watching Reid take his turn.

"So Reid, your friend Pogue, is he single?" Zoey asks casually, even though she felt like blushing and hiding behind her older sister. Reid looks up from his spot before smiling and taking the shot sinking two balls into a pocket. He stands up and walks to the girls.

"Why? Are you interested?" He asks with a smirk. He leans against the table and crosses his arms.

"Well yeah but I mean can you blame me?" She replies with a blush followed by an eye roll. "I was just asking."

"Well little one-" Zoey was just about to interrupt him with a deadly glare on her face but he waves his hand and continues. "He just got out of two year relationship with a girl named Kate."

"Two years?" Zoey repeats in shock. Now she felt like she didn't have a chance. Two years is a long time for a high school couple.

"Yeah but they would constantly fight. I never told Pogue about this but I never liked Kate. I felt like she was always just using him because he was popular and came from old money but I couldn't tell him. Well anyways about two weeks ago after her roommate left, she decided she wanted something different and they went their seperate ways. He was crushed, me and Tyler were pissed yet somewhat relieved, and you missy do actually have a chance."

Terri smiles and raises her eyebrow "What makes you say that?" She says from her sister's side.

"Come on, he couldn't take his eyes off her yesterday and when he saw you swimming today I could tell he was trying not to drool." Reid exclaims with a smile. Zoey smiles but looks down. Did Pogue really like her, like Reid says he does?

"Don't let the idea of him and Kate intimate you, It's over. So take your chance. I want to see him happy and I know you are just the person do that." He continues.

"And how do you know that?" Zoey asks with a smirk.

"Because you are just as good as me in pool."

Zoey playfully yells out and tries to grab Reid in a headlock.

"Now this is the last place of the house but I think this will also be your favorite." Tyler says as he opens the door to his backyard. Alex gasps as she sees it. He had the biggest back porch she has even seen. It was big enough to have its own dancefloor. It had decortive lights hanging from it's ceiling. It showed enough light to see the yard leading to the woods behind the house. She could see colorful flowers blooming.

"I wondered what that would look like in the daytime." She comments.

"Well you could always come back during the day." Tyler hints. She looks up at him about to say yes but then becomes hestiant."

"Oh I don't know Tyler. This was more than I could ask for."

"Oh come on. The garden looks so much more brighter during the day, you should see it."

"Why are you doing this for me Tyler?" She asks out of the blue. He was a little taken back from the question and stands there speechless.

"Umm...I thought it would be nice. You wanted to see the house and...I wanted to spend more time with you. I still do." He answers. He scratches the back of his neck and looks away.

"Why? You just met me. What could possibly possess you to want to spend time with me?" She asks.

He stood there, once again, stunned. How could she really think that? "How could I not? Alex I don't know if you know this but you are really beautiful and you have this gentle yet bright spirit about you. I admit it I'm very attrached to you and it looked like you were interested but if not thats fine. I do want to be your friend. From what I know friends do hang out with each other and they do nice things for one another. Why does all this come to a shock for you?" He just blurted out. It all just kind of slipped out. He really hope he didn't just ruin whatever chance he did have.

Alex sighs and sits down on a near by chair. "You see how my cousins and my sister looks. Yeah sure I guess I'm pretty but I'm not outgoing like my cousins are, I'm not intelligent like Riley. There is nothing to interesting about me." She admits. Tyler sits beside her.

"I don't think thats true. You have this smile that can light this whole room and you have one of the sweetest personality I have ever met. Plus you can definitely fend for yourself. That catches a whole lot of interest, in my case anyways."

Alex smiles and places her hand on his thigh. "You're sweet Tyler."

Tyler chuckles and grabs Alex's hand. She stiffens and looks at their hands before looking back up at Tyler.

"I should probably get home." She says softly. Tyler felt a frown reach his lips but he shakes it off and nods.

"Alright lets go." He answers and helps her stand up. She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you Tyler." She whispers and walks to the door with a grinning Tyler following behind her.

"Well thanks for the ride hot stuff." Terri tells Reid as she unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to him. Zoey left earlier and Reid offered to give Terri a ride home. "I had fun."

"Really? Kicking my ass in foosball and making out with me counts as fun?" Reid smirks from his seat. He leans his back against the car door and smiles at her. Terri smiles and leans over placing her lips against his. Reid smiles and cups the back of her neck bringing her closer. She pulls away and nods.

"Oh yeah" She answers and kisses him again. Although he was chuckling, he continues to kiss her. When they first started this, it was at Nicky's when a couple of bikers played against them in pool. Reid and Terri won and in the heat of the moment, they just kissed. Well that heat hasn't stopped. Both of them just couldn't pull away. Reid was starting to lose control when he heard Terri moan slightly. He pulls away, with a heavy breath. He looks at Terri to see the same lust glazed look in her eyes that was in his.

"I have to get back to the dorms." He whispers. Terri frowns and peck his lips.

"Or you could just stay the night," She hints.

Reid looks at her debating. He could stay and they will either make out or have sex. Truthfully he didn't mind if they don't. He wasn't as heartless as everyone made him out to be. He knew how to be respectful, he knew how to be romantic, and he knew Terri would be different from the other girls. He keeps kissing her as he debates because if Caleb found out he spent the night. He would kill him but then he remembered he was pissed at Caleb and didn't give a fuck what he thought. This hot girl was making out with him and she had lips to die for. She was beautiful and she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"You sure Riley wouldn't mind?" Reid asks against her lips.

"Who cares?" She pulls back and places her hat on his head. "So whats it gonna be Blondie?"

He turns off the car and turns back to her. "Lead the way Brownie."

As the two teenagers make their way to Terri's room. Riley is sleeping restlessly in her room. Tossing and turning.

_She is running through the woods, with a shadow and an evil laugh right behind her._

_"Your fathers thought they could keep you safe, you're never going to be safe." He tells her but she kepts running. She founds her self in a dead end and turns. She looks from left to right. _

_"You can run but you'll never be safe. I"m going to find you Riley and I'll do to you, just like I did with your sister."_

_He jumps in front of her and pins her to the tree with his hand locking around her neck. She lets out a piercing scream. _

Riley's eyes flews open and she screams just as loud as she did in her dream.


End file.
